


The evil pirate king

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Arranged Marriage, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, King Thorin, Lesser of two evils, Psychological Torture, Queen Bilbo Baggins, Swearing, adultury, magic!, more like forced, not out of choice, pirates!, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Pirate King steals the Queen Under the Mountain away and gets away with numerous counts of cruelty. But like all crime eventually it catches up with you, after all unlike the law which has a statute of limitations which  in turn means if you exceed a certain number of decade the crime can go unpunished. Karma however has no deadline and the pirate king is going to find out not everyone in her reign of terror on the high seas agrees with her breaking the pirate code, flaunting the fact actually. Being nothing more to them except a hated mercenary. Her pirate kingdom on the high seas is going to be brought to its knees...by a hobbitess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-A pirate king kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the July heat I'm going to update this often throughout July. :3 enjoy.

Thorin couldn't believe what he was hearing his wife was kidnapped?!!!! Who allowed for this to happen and where were her guards assigned to her?

 

 

 

"What of the guards that were assigned to keep her safe?" Thorin growled Dwalin didn't even flinch. King Thorin was right to be angry but he hadn't heard the worst of it.

 

 

 

 

"All but one are dead,and he's still barely alive Óin had to call in some elven healers to help him. The lad said it was a dwarrowdam with lit fuses in her beard he recognized her as being the Pirate king Redbeard the most feared pirate on the high seas. Her name actually is Biargey daughter of Balder and Kadar. She's a vicious pirate your majesty one that isn't going to be easy to track down considering the lengths she went to get our Queen." Dwalin said trying to keep his cool despite the obvious look of horror on the monarch's face.

 

 

 

"Is it possible she is still alive?" Balin strained his voice, his voice sounded almost like a strangled squeak.

 

 

 

 

"Unlike normal by land kidnappers pirates are known to take hostages for randsome. Except with Redbeard her former captives are never the same, if she does come back she will never be the same as she was before." Nori told them appearing from the shadows as the spy master true to form. Always appearing when he was needed.

 

 

 

 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Balin accused Nori. Nori held his hands up.

 

 

 

 

"No I'm saying the queen when she does come back will be damaged, be prepared for that. I'll talk to Torí about the pirates who don't follow her and see what I can find." Nori warned them. King Thorin didn't look forward to explaining this debacle to Princess Dís, her husband (Prince) Víli, or his brother Frerin. Frerin would be up in arms considering his wife was a half hobbit that he nicknamed (a pet name that was affectionate) 'his Nightingale' and called Belladonna his in-law his favorite in-law who cooked the best tarts in the world. Thorin didn't look forward to explaining it to them if they didn't already know to some extent.

 

 

 

Oh and he was more than right Dís was livid and the counsel was too they were frantic they really liked the queen but the fact she was captured by Redbeard made them all very afraid she hated the seven and any aristocrats without her things seemed to be thrown for a loop. Víli despite technically being one of the seven and being able to use the "prince" title yet didn't seemed stoic as ever. He always was when things went to shit he was stoic every other time he seemed to be emotional. It was something that only he seemed to be good at not even his three brothers and four sisters could do that so easily.

 

 

 

"Thorin why didn't they stop her?" Víli demanded softly. He didn't have the same voice as most dwarves his wasn't harsh his wasn't at all mean it was the same voice almost all of the house of Duranthro have, one that is full of joy, laughter and easy going life. His voice carried more than any dwarves having power behind it without being a baritone it carried long distance something that always was something that Thorin liked about Víli other than his raspberry tarts.

 

 

 

"They tried and all but one was killed. He's barely alive." Thorin had to be a bit curt something in his tone seemed broken.

 

 

 

 

"What about your children? They have been crying about their mama all day." Eir the babysitter of the families children said she missed the Queen already. Not because she didn't adore the children its because little Ragnarök was a mama's boy and didn't really get along with his father the two have nearly always had a distant relationship. Now things seem poised to change not out of choice.


	2. Past revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is revealed and its none too pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really get some sleep but this is what happens when you have sleep troubles.  
> Also very ,very suggestive themes.  
> Read on at your own risk. The next chapter will be better I swear.

                              King Thorin remembered that despite the arranged nature of their marriage she told him it was either him or a hobbit who only loved her family wealth and estate. She never mentioned a name but he had Balin look into it and they got answers real quick. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "Sire, apparently the hobbit she was  _supposed_ to marry was the eighth son of a wealthy farmer named Hillcock. The lad turned out to be raised right but was completely obsessed with our queen to the point of stalking her. He even had dedicated a entire room in his smial to everything related to her. He eventually became so obsessed after she married you and had your children he planned to steal her away by means of paying a very important friend of his to torture her psychologically to make her question everything. From  what the sheriff informed us it was very graphic the details of which are going to reach us by pheonix within about two weeks." Gloin mentioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      "How crazy are we  talking here?" Fili asked curiously he wasn't his usual self he seemed a lot more subdued than usual considering that Ragnarök hasn't stopped clinging to him since their mother was kidnapped. The servants had to pry the five year old off of him before he left he never did that with his own adad. In fact Thorin found himself more often being called King Thorin than being called adad, father, or dad by his eldest son. Balin corrected him alongside every dwarf but it never seemed to stop considering how often he was teased back when they still made trips to the Shire for their summer home and to spend time with his in-laws. Once before he had been such a cheery lovable child now he was just small. Balin assured the laddie it was normal for dwarflings, considering the laddie looked about the same height as a three year old except the fact he was shorter than his other siblings. The Queen had mentioned how for fauntlings he should at least be twice the size he was now but considering that he aged like a normal dwarfling she considered that he would do just fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                No dwarfling ever picked on him for his size but what they didn't get is why the boy always called the King his first name it particularly worries everyone around the king, whatever happened in the Shire and why none of the dwarves let any of the children go alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "You found the room full of creepy with lots of mom in it? Mister Z is very good at being mean he said their were others he liked tormenting. He took me through his meanie house, in the entire home their are three secret rooms the first is hidden behind the mantlepiece, pull the wolf's jaw down and you will find it. He likes collecting dead bodies. Its stinks he's also got a lot of bugs in the room. He's evil. The other is behind the book case third book on the third shelf opens it. Through it halfway through the dimly lit dusty hall is a hidden door with a place for a torch. Replace the torch with another and the door opens with all his sick trophy's of messed up levels of nine thousand."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "He keeps children barely alive in the room because he's a meanie, but he's caring enough to not let them all starve when he's not abusing them within a inch of their life. He said that he wan't going to do that anymore if he married my mom he would quit but after mom married you he was lost. He said that he once wasn't so obsessed he only had a shrine dedicated to his sister who died terribly because of him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Apparently he isn't actually related to mister Hillcock, Hillcock's been running some sort of ring dealing with kids and those that don't respond well are given to him. Mister Hillcock did the same thing to him and well frankly he said he can't stop. He admitted to doing all those terrible things because he couldn't stop. He freed the kids only because he handed me the keys and walked away."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "All those missing children reports..." Dwalin suddenly realized.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "They seem like nice people but only Richard Hillcock is the good one and he hates the rest of his family." Ragnarök admitted. The rest of the family looked at him with a mix of shock and horror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Mister Z said when his dad found out that mom was marrying you his father beat him with the cat o nine tails and left him to bake in the sun. His father in reality was Mister Gerry Greenbuck and Lily Greenbuck, both of whom died in mister Hillcock's farm. The one good thing he said he did was give his siblings to the rangers so they could find better homes." Ragnarök told a still frozen family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    "What else did he tell you?" Gloin asked shaken as Gimli was who was at least sixty years his senior.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Where his father keeps the adults." Ragnarök told Gloin with the same subdued nature that Fili had all week.          

 

 

 

 


	3. How the King met his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin met his wife by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you it would get better!  
> Many Thorin based Bagginshield feels

* * *

                              Thorin remembered the day so long ago that he met his future wife now it was something he missed her for knowing that it may as well be over for their relationship should she return.

 

                              

 

 

 

 

                          It was a chilly early spring six years ago, his father had remarried a three decades before and had at least seven girls and five more sons, yet now his health wasn't exactly the best either old age was taking him a rare occurrence for our kind. Considering we have a higher likelihood of dying in combat than dying of old age. I was nearly a hundred and eighty back then I was with Dwalin and Gloin on a hunt that was unsuccessful,Dwalin and Gloin were left in a sour mood after all the animals seemed spooked by something. We were nearly killed by a bear that wasn't Beorn, he like his family were under guard of Thranduil and Erebor after Azog tried to capture and use the skin changers for their known blood sport. The last known colony of skin changers still lived nearby the rest were alive but their location was a secret even from the Ereborian guards and royals. King Thror when he was still alive knew where the remaining skinchangers were but he never told anyone where, perhaps its for the best. Beorn is still a cub too small to take full skin changer form yet he's a good decade from his first change after all he's only four.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                            "Dear Mahal! The legends, they be true! A dire bear." Dwalin shouted as his mount bucked him off. I  jumped off mine to avoid being crushed by a paw of the giant brown bear with the red eyes that seemed to glow. The bear was a cruel and vicious one we didn't have the right weapon to pierce its hide at least until someone came after it on a pony so fast she circled the beast unleashing some sort of glowing spear she had with her. Killing the beast with one well placed hit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 "Who the hell are you?" Dwalin demanded angrily as the person dismounted he strange eight legged pony, _how odd I had never seen or heard of such a creature existing in Middle Earth in any of my studies._ Thorin thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                          "That is none of your concern master dwarf, now are you going to help me or what?" She asked and we helped her butcher the massive beast. Our parent's were proud of us even if we only got the best parts she took enough to feed herself while we took the rest. It was a reason to celebrate that and our race had a need often times to party and get so drunk your out cold for two and a half days. Thorin couldn't stop thinking about her, he never even got her name so to clear his head from his likely ascension to the throne coming soon after his fathers funeral. With his ailing health that was likely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     He met her again she was crying over something she was surprised to see me again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Hi my names Thorin what's yours?" Uncharastically pleasant but she seemed so upset.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        "Belladonna but please call me Bella." She smiled weakly. I found out she was a hobbit from the Shire I heard they had no need for shoes or boots because of the thick skin on their feet yet their greatest pride was the amount of hair on their feet. She said that a well groomed hobbit was to bring pride to Yavanna herself and a shamed hobbit will gave to earn back their honor after the hair grows back. If they ever do redeem themselves  many won't. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                Then he found out why her family gave her a choice marry or be forced to marry they already picked out her future husband her stalker Grey Hillcock. He asked her out on a date like a dozen times if not hundreds of times and had stalked her for fifteen years. She ran away from home to avoid the future she didn't want, which is how she got a job in Dale and owned an apartment with the money she stole from some stone trolls who are lawn ornament's now. That's how she found Glamdring and Orcrist, ordinarily I wouldn't have hit it off as quickly as I did without reason. Being called grumpy and irreproachable more than once but to hear about her family forcing her to marry broke his heart no one should have to go through that hell I'm over a century old and my family never forced me to marry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Her place was very modest and from the looks of it nothing except the weapons were from outside  Dale. A few were powerful looking almost supernaturally powerful that drew me to them in awe of its almost barely contained power. I wanted to touch the sword on the wall that I was admiring truly a work of art something even a black smith such as myself could admire and hope to achieve, but I have never seen such a weapon before in my life not even my grandfather could do this and he created black arrows that could puncture a drake's tough hide. That's how he achieved his mastery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     I achieved my mastery by making the throwing axes my brother Prince Frerin uses still they were really good and fine even by dwarf standards (it was the one time my mother Queen Kala told me that she loved my work). My mother was cold and distant by nature aloof almost she's where I get my awkwardness, my rudeness, my stubbornness, and my crankiness. My mother wasn't as loving as most and by all means wasn't allowed to be alone in the same room with us as dwarflings till we were teenagers. This was all due to her adoptive father being a a total jack ass this jackass wouldn't allow her to become a baker because it was her craft particularly her real father's craft, she was adopted by this jack ass when her parent's passed away resulting in her cold demeanor. Apparently this coldness was the main reason Thror and my father refused to leave her alone after she dropped me as a babe, twice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   Doesn't help that when she did show her emotions she was complete ass hole or a completely over reacting moron. My mother very rarely showed love or ever apologized she was dead inside until Thror asked her why. Apparently mom was afraid she would hurt us yet when Dís was born she re-baby proofed the house. Mom had hidden the fact she was a baker in Dale for years until my thirteenth birthday she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone she planned a year in advance. It was possibly the best gift ever.Mom apparently had planned every party since she married Thráin behind the scenes and had a knowledge of food that apparently made Thror faint (true story).  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             Anyway all the while I'm thinking this randomly about my life (and the fact my mother's been dead for 25 years) the the damn sword zapped me! I was shocked why no what would cause such a masterful work of art to shock me? Was it electrified? No, why would such a sweet hobbit (when did I stop calling them halflings?) do such a thing?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         "Be careful those are holy weapons if you don't have a certain level of light attribute in your body it will shock you." She mentioned a bit too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             "For a moment I thought you electrified that sword. Its a black smithing master piece." I told her impressed at the craftsmanship but resigned to the fact I couldn't personally touch it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "My people first started making the swords during the first age, in the far east where true monsters roam we call them Kaiju. And where we made a deal with a dragoness known as Akravais...." She trailed off I looked at her with fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     

 

                                Akravais the self proclaimed Queen of All Dragons and the unbeatable dragon comparatively not even a black arrow can pierce her armor or her scales, she has denser scales than fire-drakes and on top of that she has retractable armor that is lighter than feathers and harder than mithril. From what his father told him she hated King Thranduil and threatened to roast him over a spit with onions and gravy while putting his deer into a pot for stew. She was known for having a humanoid form that resembled a elf yet had the shapely figure of a hobbit. She has at least five hundred children and a thousand descendants (or more) and at least three with Gror, six with Thror, and one with Fror. The two brothers of my grandfather apparently had some fun times in bed with a dragon! She helped tear the cold-drake that dared hurt her sweetheart limb from limb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     "Your serious? Why would she-" I began she interrupted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Because silly Akravias's armor and scales can be pierced by holy weapons." She giggled a sly smile on her face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

That first meeting was where it began perhaps that's why I still have the bears pelt as a rug in our bedroom I owe it to the bear that would have surely killed all three of us if it wasn't for a bear hunting hobbit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I loved her my One she was always my One and I wasn't going to let anyone ever hurt her, I broke that promise now unintentionally. After a long day the children were asleep in my pajamas which just was a loose pair of soft trousers it felt wrong to not have her around to loose her was like loosing myself. The four poster bed made specifically for us as a wedding gift was alone without her his one shoulder bore the tattoos proving his mastery, his warrior training, and his line of succession. I think I would rather face a fire-drake. My beloved wife was gone not dead just gone and it felt entirely like it was his own fault.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                    For he could do nothing but crawl under the fur and covers. For the first time in nearly a century he truly cried he cried himself into oblivion. He didn't sleep well because he suffered from horrible nightmares that was actually what Belladonna was going through.          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Beorn isn't the last of his kind though he's about four here, and his family was always well protected by the Ereborian guardsman because Thror always liked them. The Hobbit's have always sought out the races who were endangered and in a need of protection. Their gentle leader Margret's teachings had followers who sought out those who needed help with a special compass.


	4. Belladonna's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told she didn't think anyone could be this evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to Miss Baggins Point of view

* * *

                      Bella wasn't exactly a good person to kidnap in her mind as she watch horrified as the redbearded  dwarrowdam slaughtered most of her guardsmen assigned to her in cold blood while she screamed bloody murder before getting something pushed into her face before forced to inhale the strange scent that made her go limp. Next thing she knew she was being tossed around by the crew who apologized to the queen for what came next would terrify even the most hardened of soldiers. The dwarrowdam hated aristocrats due to a perceived slight that wasn't actually a slight the bitch was just crazy. Like crazier than a fruitcake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

   She eventually ended up in the brig being told lies constantly about her husband caring more for the gold and his children than her. When she refused to believe that the raving taunts about her family the softer points of her psyche.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "You are exactly like your older brother Belbo Mungus Baggins the very one you disowned!" Redbeard shouted hitting a nerve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Your husband when he finds out will divorce you! Because your related to such a horrible person and you are exactly like him!" She snarled as the now hysterical Queen was crying like a upset child bringing no greater joy to the pirate king. Her crew were disgusted and fed up with being seen as nothing more than disposable crew who didn't get paid when they were supposed to. They silently plotted to over throw the Pirate king with the help of the dwarf Torí son of Tor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         To hear her scream bloody murder hurt them more as they knew this was beyond what they did before it was treason if they didn't act the King Thorin would beyond all reason  and would have our necks if he didn't decapitate the first one he got his hands on.

* * *

                              She wouldn't stop everyday it got worse and worse she told her how no one truly loved her they hated her as they all would. She was a monster with freak magic that would only leave her without anyone because at any given moment one wrong move her magic goes out of control ...its game over. No one will ever forgive the Queen for that for she will be banished, imprisoned or killed at worst.

 

 

 

 

 

                     All of this was because she was a halfling of three of the fifteen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

The Baggins were descendants of the Bluebucks one of the first fifteen to emerge from the giant flowers specifically a blue fire flower, through them as well was another line known as the Khan's who were borne from the red fire flower. They are said to be the most hot headed and never _ever_   forget an old score they currently are the most involved in the federal government. 

***** 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "All you are is a pathetic waste of halfling flesh you are worthless he see's nothing in you!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

It went on for weeks all the while she got raped by Redbeard sometimes daily, other times weekly. It didn't matter she wouldn't stop until the Queen's very will broken, her survivalistic mentality that helped her move past her own adversity and her own past. The kind that only hobbit's knew about yet somehow this pirate knew about in great detail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                              "You are just as responsible for Rolgar's death as your brother Belbo was. You are the reason for all those people dying at the hands at Belbo its all  ** _your_** fault!" Redbeard tormented her relentlessly like a school house bully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                "Everyone you care about in the shire and everyone who knows you fears you and secretly hates you as much as you hate yourself." She told the queen who cracked after three weeks of torture like this she gave up. She didn't argue, she only spoke when spoken to the change scared the crew who knew the king would have all of their heads on a pike, she stopped fighting, and caring about herself. She just managed to stay alive but her eyes became dull that's when things fell apart.   

 

 


	5. A coup de grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The might the pirate king once held is now gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redbeard is gonna get it this time.  
> Also some serious dark stuff here I'm under obligation to say this :mentions of cannibalism

                           Redbeard as she called herself liked giving pain to others she was a master of the "art" itself and took a certain thrill from it it for was the only way anymore that she could be aroused. This wasn't always the case for the former militaristic warrior and shield maiden. Being a criminal by trade but it was hardly her craft she was a warrior by craft and hunter by secondary craft both of which made it easy for her to worm her way into the minds of these puny dirtbags that called themselves pirates. She was quite pleased that she broke the aristocrat in two she hated nobility with a passion she hated all the seven and anything related to them which is why she did so ruthlessly.

 

 

 

 

 

                            She didn't expect her weapons to be stolen and herself being barred into her on cabin as her crew mutiny's against her. Her entire fleet flew a new flag the flags they held before she forced them into her service as she saw from the windows of her cabin. She roared enraged by her crews treachery they would all die! All of them! She would burn them alive!

* * *

                               She never got that chance as the crew handed her over to Nori who was on a prison ship with his Uncle Thor awaiting their cargo which would be the infamous pirate Redbeard. The dwarrowdam would face the full penalty of the law when she reached Erebor.

  

 

 

 

 

 

                                        The crew did their best to assure the Queen that now she was safe from the wrath of the former captain as a new captain was elected by vote Thog son of Grog as the armada set sail for their newfound freedom from the evil pirate king. Though her nightmares wouldn't stop and the crew could do nothing about that even if they tried to undo the damage done it was too late far too late. By now they figured the damage was going to affect her for a very long time and they felt responsible while it wasn't done by their hand they felt like it had been done by their hand. We had tried to stop her but the crew mates who rebelled against her directly were thrown into the brig, tortured or eaten. By the Captain.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         Her relationship with the king she believed would be over if she dared to return we told her if anything he would try to reassure her that wasn't true. We told her that the former captain hates aristocrats and anything related to them she is known for slaughtering their children should she ever get her hands on them. She would leave the adults with scars so deep that they would never be the same because she hates their status 'corse you could argue she hates everyone. This  much is certain she'll need a lot of work to even begin to recover and its very likely that she'll never be the same lovable, caring and compassionate Queen she once was. After being tortured with the memory of her deceased and very evil brother (who was far worse than any orc) then being told that everyone blames her for everything that he did. Its traumatizing as the Captain went farther than she had ever gone in any of her torture sessions even the ones weren't completely broken like she was very little light remained in her eyes the Queen Under the Mountain, she was lost and beyond any hope of a full recovery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    Even if she did fully recover it would come at a high price because she no longer values her own life something that Redbeard never went as far as to do with any of her former captives which means that basically she would rather die than to suffer anymore. The Queen doesn't want to face the shame of knowing that she was to blame for the actions and that her own kind wanted to marry her off so she could die horribly and slowly at the hands of her known stalker. They didn't care about her, they pitied her existence and because she was born the normal way and not the way many other Took's were with a hobbit's magical flower that when picked send them into a purple moon fever. Basically it a safe pregnancy without the extra add ons (some hobbits can't have children safely without it) with sex involved obviously. This very thought to anyone who knew of it outside herself was horrifying because it was so personally degrading so belittling that it would make even a normal person if they had been in the same position with the same terrible childhood memories as a tween being told that is personally the most degrading and would drive them to commit suicide to save themselves the shame.    

 

 

 

 

                     They say everything has a price even actions can backfire tremendously in this case it drove her to try to commit suicide by jumping overboard so our first mate Loki jumped into the cold water of the ocean and managed to save her. She got sick and we had to nurse her back to health by the next port she was better though she still had a stuffy nose and mild cold symptoms she still was now very shy and reserved  almost withdrawn after that. Like she expected someone to strike her down for her treachery that she imagined if only because of the lies and deceptive things that she was told. She was nervous and personally didn't believe anything we did was for her sake it was for our own selfish desires and so that King Thorin doesn't behead us. When we finally reached the port we disembarked all of us and took many things into military custody which is pretty much anything of value on the ship whether it be the former captain or our own we would face punishment within a week of them taking the ship it was set adrift by someone.  The guardsmen tried to tow it back into port but were stopped by a small lightly glowing chain that from appearance didn't look like it could hold much weight being as thin as a silken ribbon but as they tried to break free they found they could not as someone lit the ship on fire with a powerful blast of fire magic in a deep blue color.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "NO!!!!!!!" The 14 guardsmen scream as the ship starts to burn thirty minutes later after attracting the attention of most of the port town residents it explodes but not a single piece reached the water in a fiery explosion a black and red magic glowed against the flaming ship which lit up the night sky which was moonless. To their shock that not anything remained of the former ship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                The queen personally saw to it they were adequately dumbfounded so she wouldn't have to ever face anyone ever again or explain why she want's to just abandon everything she's known for the sake of saving everyone the shame of knowing that she was too much of a meek coward. She didn't even think of her children having forgot she had any at all. She thought it was for the best that everyone thought she was dead or missing life would be easier for her and less embarrassing for everyone else to deal with her pathetic presence. So the Queen escaped her duties as not only to her family, her friends but to an entire kingdom because she believed no one would want her around or ever wanted her around to begin with.  She hoped to stay away for the rest of her life after the last attempt she made on her life proved that she shouldn't try a second time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                It would be morning before anyone realized the queen was gone without a trace and it would be a long time before anyone would see her ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

           The kingdom worried for their Queen when they found out her own machinations to avoid her own kind and the very kind she married into had made them willing to deal with man or elf more or less on a equal level. Before her this was barely the case Thráin himself hated both and only weakly tolerated elves and barely could tolerate men. Thorin when he was coronated alongside her was nearly the same until she knocked some sense into him literally when he nearly did break off relations with Thranduil when he insulted Queen Belladonna for being "a whore and the weakest creature he had ever laid eyes on". King Thranduil never did like "halflings" or anything remotely related to them in fact if it wasn't for the treaty between the men,elves and dwarves he would have ordered any hobbit on  _his elven path_ to be premtively executed for trespassing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

              Thranduil's actions against Belladonna may have been justified as her mother Belladonna Took I had used a dragon ring which grant their wearer invisibility depending on its use it may need recharged after prolonged use. This dragon ring looked like a wingless dragon with lightly glowing blue eyes they stop glowing and return to a lightless grey color when it needs recharged, she used this dragon ring to steal back her sliepnia horses and all the supplies of her people's caravan but nick all of Thranduil's prized jewels just to spite the wood elf minus his crown seeing it as worthless being nothing more than shaped sticks. Her fury also destroyed half of his halls including his dungeons which haven't been in use since then Thanduil's too prideful to admit that she was right in doing so because he and Galion enjoyed killing her kind for over a thousand years on and off. Without getting caught might I add they intended on killing all thirty hobbits and raising the four children as their own to add insult to Yavanna's creations. Yavanna over the intervening thousands of years saw this and made the plants wither and die their crops failed under it the trees became taller virtually blocking out the proper light needed for crops for they insulted Yavanna Herself and this wasn't the smartest thing to do as he may be immortal but he is **no Valar.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               The only way she smoothed things over werre by a miracle itself by giving the Elven king green diamonds and orange diamonds far more unique than diamonds that resembled starlight King Thranduil accepted it and never insulted the queen or harmed any hobbits again at least for the time being.

 

* * *

 

                          It would  take a miracle in itself to bring back the Queen and bring her to her senses when she was found once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I nailed the crazy evil personality of the Pirate King perfectly, a crazy antagonist that very will face her punishment.


	6. Tell me its not true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin despairs over never seeing his One again. Dís remembers her friendship with the hobbit.

                   When the news came that the Queen had been found the Kingdom rested easy but it would be less than easy to take in that she had fled in the wake of the destruction of the ship she was held on. King Thorin was confused what hadn't she told him? He never heard of a hobbit possessing magic ability at least not before though why would she not tell anyone? Not even her own husband knew of these abilities that she probably showed that night, it was confusing why did she hide such abilities that she knew very well could manifest in her own children? More precisely what did she use on the gaurdsman tasked with ensuring her safe return to the mountain?

By all means this wasn't good news for the king yes their relationship had their ups and downs mainly because of the fate of her marriage proposal a arranged marriage was uncommon by her species standards but considering the new revelations and the fact that several of our own people had gone to the place where Ragnarok told them where people were being held. The guilty party was put under arrest by the power of the sheriff by then he had broken at least a hundred laws for illegally adopting, abusing, and selling people for profit alongside several illegal drug operations he was running on his large piece of property. His home was seized as evidence in trial something the dwarves took over Dwalin and Gloin were heading the investigation as we speak their would be no mistakes or loss of evidence or any sort of contamination their very reputation in this field and if they failed it could mean letting the bastards go scot free so they could pull the same shit somewhere else and no one would even know!

 

 

It could very well create more problems for other kingdoms if they screw this up because apparently this ring has at least sixty people on pay roll that are still alive those that tried to escape that life or even warn nobility or someone of power were swiftly dealt with. Apparently Gunzad king of the former halls known as Orion was also on payroll in fact he wasn't just a employee he also bought a large number of the people he caught using the prettiest girls as concubines and others as his employees in whore houses all over his small kingdom. Thorin regretted only one thing in his long life not giving enough poison to Orion's wife ...he never told anyone about it and gave instructions to her to burn the letter once she personally opened it and he did the same in our correspondence he only did it to ensure his father's indiscretions weren't found out too soon. They were in time but by then it wasn't a big deal the red diamonds being so rare would have caught any dwarves eye and it was assumed that the lady having had enough of her Ones cruelty decided to end it permanently with a rare poison the taste which is easily covered up with spices and turns black when exposed to air. It's known as calmer's tree the fruits are often used in deodorants and insect repellent while the seed being quite small yet visible causes heart failure and is nearly impossible to detect in a autopsy.

 

 

 

It is quite rare however and hard to find growing only in coastal salty marshes and swamps Thorin himself found the plant and sent enough poison to kill Orion he told no one not even his closest friends, family, or even his wife of what happened. Why you may ask? Because when Thorin found out his father was being told to keep silent about it he knew his father was secretly undermining Gunzad's position the shadowshield's secondary division was strictly speaking meant for sabotage he watched the head spy master use a order of knots around a message that you had to be trained to personally untie. His father was many things but he was a very good liar and Orion despite being the first generation of horrid would have done a lot worse had he not been played for a fool. Structural integrity was ruined, mines were forced to close because of the miners cooperation and Orion not seeing through the lies a very cunning plan making it seem like the part of the mine collapsed all special effects with very good engineering behind it, he made it seem like the miners all got out barely with their lives a few even had injuries consistent with barely surviving a mine collapse. Those dwarves would know the best they planned it years in advance because Orion was taking too much too fast from the mine and leaving them with undo pay basically they were underpaid for their dangerous work they were paid the same as those who mined coal which by all accounts isn't what the contract says they should get paid.

 

 

 

Thorin himself knew one day he would be forced to come to terms with it but the one time he met Orion and his family, his wife seemed miserable Gloin and Balin mentioned on rare occassion One's are so close that they can get away with anything sometimes the bonds between One's was abused to the point where their love literally blinds the other. They only see the fantasy they created for themselves as a shell she was one of those rare few he never hurt her but what he did to other people is what broke her he was ruthless uncaring and just a terrible person. His four sons were hardly any better they were already of age by the time we met his only daughter wasn't with them. She was originally but during the party Thorin saw the small seventeen year old with her mother's sides crimson red hair , she was slight of build very meek and soft spoken she was afraid of everyone even her own mother. She was even scared of the king Thror the most caring and likeable person he was gentle with certain people but even king Thror couldn't decifer her behavior.

 

 

It was during this that she told her father and her brothers that she hated them more than anyone else and that she hoped that they were denied entrance to the halls of waiting because not even Aule would want such trash in his presence when its clear to everyone else that the pretender king is a menace to everything he touches. Her outburst rang throughout the hall all the fearful seventeen year old silenced the entire room Arnbjörg (a strange name to begin with and by no means well liked) looked at her family with such disgust.

 

 

_"You will enjoy your riegn of terror but you will find no one willing to marry your filth those that you have wronged will ensure that you are never honored, your brothers will be mauled by a creature that simply doesn't care about your pain. The second eldest will die a fate befiting his own personality, the eldest will die slowest at the hands of Ragnarök you wronged too many but out of fear you wronged someone who's bloodlust is reserved to his families enemies. And you children will not live but I suppose you already knew that you can try to defy fate. You will fail because here's the sad fact Gunzad you are a monster just like our father no worse than he. I won't shed a tear over any of you if I live to see that day."_

 

 

She left the city that day leaving the entire hall reeling Oin didn't have the heart to tell her that she was his one he missed her terribly eventually he found her again living far away in a place called the Shire she was raised by the Brandybucks and turned out a lot better than any of her siblings.

 

 

He didn't tell anyone he supplied the poison because he had only been fourteen years old. He never shed a tear he acted as one should towards such he was a very good actor but no one liked Orion they assumed his wife acted alone and it was justified the broken bond was so tattered and abused by the trust he instilled in her she left and fled for the halls his brother would later come to rule over. He helped rebuild them after all he still named them after Thorin why the king didn't know then or now.

 

 

* * *

 

They always assumed that she worked alone the very dwarf that was her one she found someone else and had another daughter they had a far happier marriage healing her broken heart he was happy for her but considering what Arnbjörg said it sounded like she knew like it would happen. Oin mentioned that even if he found her decades later and he himself was a decade her senior it didn't matter she accepted either way she was a scholar and a very talented scribe she knew sindarian, khuzdul's variants including the rarer form of khuzdul only spoken by dwarves born into slavery under orcs Western Khuzdul lucky it was mutually intelligible though its written form bares little semblance to khuzdul, and hobbitish. Apparently few people are trusted with their secret tongues and knowledge King Thror was one of them. Their kind was righteously paranoid that other races would take advantage of this knowledge however right as they may be some things are better left unsaid. Oin was surprised that she knew this but was aware that their was a honest reason for the hobbit's paranoia apparently it had happened before someone took advantage of their people's secrets showing extremely poor judgement on their part.

 

 

 

The things she said all those years ago it sounded like a prophecy! Or something and it involved Ragnarök, ordinarily we would just put this as a simple name after all no one had been named that in over ten generations in Erebor, Iron Hills, the Blue mountains or any of the other dwarf settlements. Though now that the king thought about it the Queen was pretty insistent on naming their first born something like that the very name means "misfortune, danger, doom, and doomsday" it isn't a well liked name for that very reason it has a lot of bad connotations just attached to it which is why it wasn't used as a name often. No one in the seven has ever held the name either at least until now even my father tried to dissuade her from using it. Come to think of it he couldn't recall any shouting at all it should have been a shouting match but it wasn't because despite only expecting one. Her scream was the only thing he heard as her contractions started up again he remembered she hadn't expected it she mentioned that we can talk names later and he better not name him something extremely stupid and dull like Dain.

 

 

He agreed only because she said it through the pain the healers didn't expect any more the contractions stopped long enough for dwarrows to be certain and even the elven healers in their employ were surprised but not a single one of them knew what was to come. Lotus was a bit large but both of their children were underweight which surprised even his in-law Vili who was a twin himself twins normally are underweight due to the room needed to accommodate both of them but the contractions didn't stop and Thorin was equally surprised that she managed to carry five children to term. Wedmath the 17th the entire family greeted five new members of the line of Durin three boys and two girls.

 

 

The eldest which afterwards she explained she wanted to name after her adopted cousin Ragnarök Winchester he lost his entire family minus his uncle and his aunt after someone looking for drugs from his grandfather got into a fight and killed them he hid he was only two. He wouldn't remember the event thankfully he would later become a Ranger, marry his beautiful wife, have seven kids and later died during the Fell winter protecting the Shire while waiting for reinforcements from the ranger outposts. He couldn't save her younger sister Opal nor could he save himself. His armor was spent he was fighting a losing battle the strawberry blonde surprisingly was actually more dwarf than hobbit yet was a natural holy weapon user his chainmail actually intensified the blows he was getting. Considering that metal freezes over time the fact he couldn't afford full plate armor nor would his pay allow it not when he had a family to feed he had a chest plate and it wasn't even dwarven quality, he knew that it being low quality and barely capable he couldn't afford another smith to forge him a new one that he took from a dead soldier as a child. Trying to save the soldier's life he was regretful to say as only a teenager he failed a person like that before who's dying wish was for him to keep the chest plate.

 

Thorin was shocked to know that this dwarf would tell her that story when she was apparently only a tween herself she was only sixteen when the Fell winter came a winter that lasted an entire year apparently it was a "unnatural winter" if you believed Gandalf. They brushed it off yet their people's rage towards the orc's, wargs,dire wolves, or wolves was absolute only one orc got away on that grey warg of his. A pale orc named Bolg a half orc with a penchant for enslavement instead of outright revenge. She said that a name's meaning doesn't decide who you are or will be besides she absolutely refused to name him after Dain despite him carrying the rune of the Dain on the kings grandmothers side. That Dain was playful, affectionate, yet completely ruthless against orcs to the point of using trickery to defeat his foes the fact his tactics were so undwarven or unorthodox that it got him branded a traitor more than once. He's spent as much time in jail as he spent outside of one his name wasn't something he liked it made him unassuming but his tactics worked every time because the orc's simply didn't expect dwarves do do such a thing so it spooked them.

 

 

Thorin remembered something else when his half-brother Pippin visited as well 'she's a fine beauty yes it would be wise not to enrage her if you value your life you'll follow my advice'. Pippin was cheerful he didn't see anything wrong with a little destruction in fact he would watch like a complete ass and not clean up the mess. As long as drugs,graffiti, underage drinking or general typical not allowed stuff was where he drew the line this is including blowing up stuff burning anything important and general arsonist behavior. This coming from the same guy that can juggle five swords without breaking a sweat and doesn't like thinking as its not something he can punch. The fact he's actually quite intelligent lighter on his feet than most dwarves and very manipulative even for a dwarf. The slate haired younger twin is also the better of the two as his elder is currently spending twenty years for 13 counts of rape with the use of date rape drugs and 3 counts of rape which led to murder, Odin has long since been disowned by the family and taken out of the line entirely. Despite everything Pippin is responsible he thinks kids should have fun and not worry about following their family or helping out right away yes it builds character but it deprives them of something you lose in adulthood. Fun without worrying about family responsibility or whether or not you'll have enough money to pay the bills.

 

 

Pippin despite everything is a complex person one that managed to outmaneuver Nori the current spymaster's machinations when they thought he was a threat to the crown he was only in his twenties while Thorin was in his late eighties. He managed to out maneuver Nori and his shadowshield's having dealt with Gunzad's personal shadowshield's had taught him one thing with dwarves expect a trap and if your running find a dead end and start climbing. For one thing dwarves never look up nor do they climb tall buildings in a unorthodox way. He eventually did get caught if only because he was trying to save Gimli from a falling chandelier to prove he wasn't a threat. We let him go after he explained himself no hard feelings.

* * *

                  Dis herself recalls the hobbit despite them originally not getting off to a very good start. She wasn't impressed by the small halfling who reminded her just a little bit like a elf except the fact her ears to her later surprise during the night could move. Which surprised them they weren't completely expressive like a dogs or a cats. She wasn't at all freaked out by Tokora or her relatives with their unusual ears which by all means even freaked out a few elves if they've never met her family before. Tokora's kin were unusual dwarves to say the least they were more numerous than dwarves at least where Tokora's kingdom was and their ears fluctuated between generations of being normal not pointy or very long (one could argue that they look demonic) and pointy. As of late her people were still rebuilding after a fire had ripped through most of her home town and capital of Ragack, Rao yet she still managed to find some time to enjoy her close neighbors.

 

 

 

 

 

                 Close enough though Tokora and Taldis always did have a good relationship with the dwarves of Erebor but a bad one when it came to the Dourhands her family wasn't too keen on forgiving them after sacking a small town that was otherwise harmless. Odin Moonhelm's family and descendants lived in this town in the Blue mountains it was very open community it was just on the outskirts that the household of Kol made his home. Not far away was the town of Redbane built on top of a very large deposit of valuable gems sapphires, Jasper, and rare Dragon's Heart Diamonds the entire town was built by generations of dwarves, hobbits and men under the lords and ladies of the family Ketil. Instead of building a mine that would ruin the natural look of the area they sought a higher purpose the entire town itself seemed to be partially a mix and match of three types of architecture blended into one. Half the very large town was underground but not all of it was the lords of the house Ketil had a form of democracy in place under their watchful eye their estate wasn't too fancy being hand built generations before when they had nothing. They eventually employed people under their service as part of their household treated not as servants but as equals to their employers.

 

 

 

             

             The house was well liked by most of the Seven who saw them as a beacon of hope to their people becoming numerous once more with the then current Lord Geirlief and his beloved wife Bergdis both of whom were considered good people. Kind yet shows patience and strictness when necessary to ensure their kindness isn't replaced with leniency they were willing to forgive but no one could of imagined what happened next. Their family life was spoiled one evening out of the blue by Gormr Doursmith's father Haki Darkblood and his fellows stormed their estate. Lord Geirlief told the head maid Eira to take his then nine year old twin sons Herleifr and Liulfr away and run to the shire. Lord Geirlief managed to survive if only because of his servants his wife however wouldn't be able to speak because of Haki cutting off her tongue. The event left the house ransacked and one of many towns that the insatiable lust for wealth, power, and blood to be spilled that the dourhand's had targeted. Geirlief had managed to keep his infant children and his eldest safe but his house was badly damaged his wife would live but his household nearly all of them were killed.

 

 

 

 

 

                The event left a sour taste in her family's mouths they had the same values as first age dwarves did but we must remember this _isn't_ the first age it really didn't matter in the end his eldest sons were legally adopted by a newly wedded pair of hobbit's Gretonius and Adamanta Took. The two would later have twelve children after adopting the twin dwarves who would eventually return to their home to find it changed beyond recognition. The head maid would eventually find her one and marry.

    Which would make Herleifr and Liulfr the Queen's uncle's an exciting prospect considering that they were like their parent's before them while yes they still lived they weren't quite right after that they coped but the Dourhands uprising had scarred the community. Eventually the community managed to heal slowly. 

 

 

 

 

               Dis admitted her relationship was originally very cold with the hobbit yet she was always polite and nice around the Princess despite this. She loved certain things that the Princess found dull like plants her people were good at making things grow after all. Eventually Dis warmed up to her after a few pints during a drinking game which she lost to the hobbitess. Not many could match a dwarves drinking prowess (I'm not counting those blasted elves) hobbit's manage to make a type of beer, mead and ale that could knock the big folk on their asses. It packs a wallop and leaves a elf with a hangover for a solid week that and makes humans pass out cold for three days with a hangover like you wouldn't believe.                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokora didn't suffer as much in this timeline mainly because I realize how much of a ass hole I was to her even if technically she's not real. She was becoming a real piece of work.  
> I don't own the Elder Scrolls or any slight mentioning towards it, I'll keep it light.  
>  Yay update!

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing.  
> This one has been in my head for a while, I should really write these on microsoft word before I upload them but I'm a lazy person. And my laptop doesn't have microsoft word but my tablet does and its a bit dead right now.


End file.
